The Gates of New Vegas
by Caesarslegion94
Summary: This is about what would happen after my Courier Gaius helped the Legion gain control of the Mojave. The First chapter starts part way through the Second Battle for Hoover Dam with all of the characters in the first few chapters from the game and later with created ones. M for violence mostly and a few curse words and. First story please review.
1. Hoover Dam

Caesar's Mighty Legion had won the war for the Mojave with their victory at the Second Battle for Hoover Dam. The Courier who took the banner of the Bull whose true name was Gaius before he even met the Legion led them through the Hoover Dam and his master gave him five cohorts to crush their enemies. With these hard trained and brutal men he had already taken several levels before Lanius and his forces swept in like a tidal wave cutting down all enemies in their path. Gaius now had one order and execution left before the Mojave was Caesar's. The General Oliver, the last face of NCR control left in the Mojave and New Vegas itself would die huddlded in the dark cold stone of the Dam.

In Hoover Dam the Legion had already won on every level of the facility. With the aid of their allies they became a versatile force that the NCR could not stand against Gaius saw dozens of NCR soldiers who surrendered or were wavering in the line of duty being killed by the Legion and looked for Oliver's compound, which literally had an arrow pointing to it and with a force of Khans and Legion he went to kill the last chance the NCR had at ruling New Vegas.

They entered the cemented walled compound and saw Oliver standing above them with several rangers. Gaius did not wait for them to respond but the Rangers already shot down several of his allies before they hid behind barriers. He watched Rex rush forward and tear the throat of a NCR soldier while a group of Khans flanked behind the barrier shields and began to fire on another group of soldiers behind a barricade, the Khans used some grenades given to them by the Boomers and the barricade was gone while the Legion streamed into a stairwell several dying before they reached the Rangers. The sound of blades against flesh was heard and Gaius used a Ranger Sequoia he took during the battle and shot a ranger in the skull shattering his helmet and brain. Gaius was nothing if not resourceful with weaponry. Oliver became afraid and ran as Heavy Armored soldiers also showed up.

After Gaius worked with the Brotherhood, until he ultimately betrayed and killed or enslaved them, he knew every weakness of power armor and the NCRs was even less effective than the clanking rusting tubs the Brotherhood called armor. He aimed for the eyes which were not as reinforced and the bullet broke the fiberglass and eye behind it causing the man to run in fear and fall breaking his bones and letting Legion gather around him and hacked him apart. A legionnaire may have laughed at the gaping wound and put some cloth over the destroyed eye but the NCR are not so brave or insane depending on who was asked.

Gaius continued forward towards his prey while seeing the NCR fall back and lose ground and lives as more of the Legion rushed in killing the morale of NCR as one by one their comrades were slaughtered by the unrelenting force. Gaius did not care about how many of the NCR forces were left, only the General's death mattered and he would have the General's head for Caesar.

He entered the upper level that was filled with broken offices and cubicles. He heard the clanking or armor and sent his Legionaries into the side rooms waiting for the General to come out. NCR fought with attrition but in desperate times would use a frontal assault and Oliver had no time to plan an ambush unlike Gaius who had all the time in the world. Gaius stood in the center of the room with his Gauss Rifle taken from the Brotherhood aimed at the door with several Khans and Legionaries with him and Rex and Cass with him. She saw the failings of the NCR but it was Gaius and his nature of being good to others that made her stay. Over time his power has begun to corrupt him but she has not yet seen this. Maybe she chose to ignore the blatant betrayal of the Brotherhood or perhaps she understood it. She never revealed her thoughts while they shared the same bed in the lucky 38 or the tent while out in the Mojave.

Gaius prepared himself for the coming battle and looked at Cass with happiness. She now wore legion armor and had a skirt instead of a kilt. He enjoyed lifting it up at night while they were out on the desert alone.

"General we are waiting for you." Oliver must have thought he was no different than the run of the mill Legion officer with a direct charge and they came out guns blazing. They thought they had superior fire power but their information was incorrect. Gaius aimed and destroyed the armor of one of his soldiers while the rest of the Legion opened the doors and shot their rifles and shotguns and threw their spears. The armored soldiers were dead in moments of heavy fire from Gaius and his equally armed legionnaires leaving only the General alive.

Gaius dropped the rifle and quickly pulled his 45mm out and shot Oliver in the knees forcing him to fall down and scream. Gaius walked forward but looked back "Cass would you kindly report to Lanius of our success and if anyone mocks you tell them that the Wolf of the West will find them." She nodded reluctantly realizing why he wanted her to leave. After she was gone Gaius spun around with a kick and broke several of his enemy's teeth. "Now General before we kill you in a very, very painful way tell me what will happen now that we have won. What challenges will the bear present to us as it flees bleeding back to its cave?"

General Oliver spat on him but the metal armor of Gaius leg returned to his face in another swift kick blackening his left eye "I will tell you nothing." Suddenly a radio was heard in the back and Gaius went to it and listened while his soldiers punched Oliver a few more times.

"General, are you alive, some of us have escaped and are fleeing to Jacobstown, a former Sniper in the NCR told us we would be safe there." Gaius grabbed it with a chuckle "Sorry can't talk right now I am bust dying for a lost cause." The radio suddenly became silent and Gaius turned to Oliver "Well I know where the rest of your soldiers are going if you do not tell us we will simply find out when we send spies further into the NCR."

Olivier tried to stand up and spoke through the moans of pain "All I will say is that the Barbarians will be at the Gates and your new feeble attempt at Rome will fail." They both knew the secret of the Legion and Gaius could not let him live and he lifted his machete above his head.


	2. Aftermath

He exited the compound with Oliver's head on his black leather belt made from the hide of a deathclaw and saw Lanius directing the captured soldiers to their punishments. These men were broken and finished with many hanging their heads low whiel the Legion looked on with pride at their work. Behind his golden mask Gaius could tell the Monster of the East was smiling "This slaughter pleases me, Mars has truly honored us this day." Gaius agreed "Now that this facility is taken we can take the Mojave and from there?" Gaius purposely did not speak of Jacobstown yet because it was his failure in being merciful that it stands and he wanted to see how it would affect the power play. His soldiers did not hear what happened on the other end of the radio only his joke and thought nothing of it.

"Hopefully the Lands of California will see our Legions but that will be several years we need to rebuild our legion and create our Empire under the rule of Caesar. My Cohorts are already spreading out from the dam but I need your information to successfully subjugate these lands. Gaius nodded and showed him his pipboy and reported on what he had done for the Legion beyond Caesar's grasp.

Several weeks passed as the Legion spread out from Fortification Hill and their encampments in the Mojave into New Vegas itself. Caesar had to bring two more cohorts from Colorado to reinforce the encampments and bring the order of Caesar to the Mojave. Gaius and Lanius split the task of taming the Mojave for the Legion and Gaius went south while Lanius would control New Vegas itself.

Gaius and his forces given to him by Caesar had already slaughtered huge amounts of NCR forces before the legion broke through the dam into the Mojave allowing their inevitable conquest to commence even quicker. Now the Legion would rebuild and adapt to the new world in accordance to the Hegelian Dialect of Caesar. The brilliant Gaius and the surviving NCR and Followers scientist who were captured and forced to work for the Legion researched the energy flow from Helios and that along with the power from the dam doubled the energy output capabilities in the Mojave and the rest of Caesar's empire. Many of the outermost citizens of the Mojave actually supported, or tolerated, the Legion because it seemed as though they cared more than the NCR about them staying warm and alive at night. After the Legion took over towns they quickly killed all the wildlife and raiders in the surrounding areas to help bring the peace. Much of the infrastructure would have to be operated and led by captured NCR and other enemy individuals until such a time that the Legion has enough experienced people to replace them. Gaius was quickly reacting to that fact and the children they caputred were forced to read as well as train for legionnaire training.

Gaius was made the provincial Proconsul of the lands outside New Vegas in the Mojave and Zion. After the establishment of the Imperium new positions were being made and Gaius quickly took Proconsul as his. He knew the lands well from walking the roads and wasteland for most of his life the Long 15 was his and many of the Legion took pilgrimages of sorts and walked his road and experienced trials of their own. The Gecko population by the roads was practically extinct after so many Legionaries hunted them for the safety of the Mojave and sport. Goodsprings and Primm became centers of Legion control waiting for any further NCR incursions as they expanded their control over the region and the Correctional Facility became Gaius' tribune Dead Sea's headquarters in the South. The super mutants and ghouls not in Jacobstown were either offered amnesty and sent there or slaughtered without remorse. This small mercy was only because Gaius had asked for friendships and earned the request. Bright Followers who survived the failed Great Journey were rounded up and brought to New Vegas for the coming triumph and would be executed there or sent to the new conscript forces to clear out animals from the Vaults and caves. There was a surprising amount of them and some were interrogated and informed them that the Bright Followers were a large faith among ghouls and his teachings actually spread across the country.

Gaius made his center of control in Helios ONE while Lanius and his cohorts now took McCarran, it was already emptied of most life thanks to Gaius and a small force of legionaries and a huge wave of fiends before Lanius and his forces got there and Lanius was clearly annoyed at the success of his fellow Legate. The two hundred soldiers that were stationed there were conscripts and died quickly. He wanted the blood of his enemies in his mouth not another to be victorious against worthy enemies before he had the chance to fight. Most of snipers and rangers that would have caused trouble for the Legion were all killed in the Ranger Outpost, Camp Golf, or Forlorn Hope by Gaius and his forces and the Fiends already wore down the recruit NCR soldiers in New Vegas and the outer areas of Vegas leaving only behind a few veterans that could not stand to the full force of six cohorts as well as bombing from the Boomers and the Legions many other allies. Fortunately for Lanius there were some captures by his forces and part of the triumph would see Colonel Hsu and several junior officers, who survived Gaius' rampage and fled to New Vegas, executed by the hands of the Mighty Caesar himself as well as several other surviving officers from across the NCR camps.

A month passed since their victory and now the plans for Pax Legio were being set to create an Empire that would last a thousand years. The Bull of the Legion would spread from the Southwest to the Pacific Coast and in time perhaps turn their gaze to the East.

Caesar himself was given the codes to the Lucky 38 and he took up residence in the penthouse where the former master of the Courier once resided. He was truly an Emperor now and after the complete occupation of the Mojave he would have his triumph with Gaius as one of his legates and symbols he would prove to the World that the Legion was not just a band of raiders. The coin with the face of the Courier was already being distributed through the Legion controlled lands and everyone from Jacobstown to Flagstaff knew his face.

He sat on his throne that had parts of Houses' computer remade into it, a perfect mix of tribal and civilized culture in the form of the master of the legion. Caesar sat comfortably with his hand on his chin while his old companion Rex sat by his side. Seeing his old Cyber-dog made Caesar do something very uncharacteristically of him. He smiled. Rex took him back gladly after the Courier returned him to his old master he seemed more content maybe it was that his brain was Lupa's who had seen him and was always comfortable with her children protecting him. Now Cyberdogs were appearing all over the Mojave and the Courier had brought them into the Legion as new support along with the mutts of the legion. He mused on the success of the Legion because of the Courier in so many different ways. Caesar knew that after the wanderer and his doctor and former friend Arcade saved him from his tumor he would live for at least three more decades but by the that time he would be an old weak man. He needed a clear successor before he passed away so the Legion would not turn on itself. Caesar would damn himself to Tartarus if he let the butcher Lanius to become the next Caesar his legion would be ground into dust in futile wars with nations not necessary yet for the Legion's survival. Vulpes was brilliant but because his role was mostly one of secrets he did not have the charisma nor the fame to become the next Caesar either. Lucius would not do, he was a guardian not the one to be guarded but he knew whoever he chose Lucius would die for.

That left only one choice, Gaius the man who gave him the Mojave would be the next Emperor if Caesar had no true heirs, he was worthy of the title and had done enough for both the legion and Caesar personally to deserve it and in this meritocracy that is truly what mattered. Caesar felt the side of his head where stitches were placed and a scar now showed thanks to the actions of his herald he would live to see his tribe become an Empire. He mused on his heir, Gaius was a strange and interesting man, he had more medical and scientific knowledge then most and yet was one of the greatest gun slingers and fighters he had ever seen. He was a true renaissance man and warrior mixed into one. He heard how his legionaries spread tales and rumors about how the Courier survived for a month in the Divide going in with only a service rifle and machete. He also heard about his success in finding the Sierra Madre and killing the former leader of the Brotherhood there as well as brining dozens of ingots of gold back and helping supply the Legion with more weapons from traders from across the Mojave and beyond. It was because of him that the White Legs joined the Legion and while Caesar was still the highest in tribes conquered with eighty six Gaius already had ten tribes or sorts and several towns and an entire city.

He was the exact opposite of what the Burned Man was to his legion instead of fueling nightmares he protected the sleeping. His very delivery order was written down on hundreds of pages and handed out to the Legion many of whom pinned it to their uniforms, it was symbolic to show how one man could change everything in this meritocracy that is truly what matters. He heard rumors from his agents in the Legion that many of the young children pretend to be the Courier on his adventures and dolls are made for frightened children telling them that the Courier will protect them. Even among the populace already in the Mojave he was respected and liked, except when he condemned towns for actions against him or the Legion. Novac had half of its population sent into slavery for their support of the NCR while Goodsprings was suddenly increased in size and safety. He even forced the newly titled rank of Tribune to allow Trudy to be a counselor for the town. At first she was tentative but with the support of the Courier for the Legion she eased her views slightly.

Vulpes came with Gaius and spoke louder than normal to be heard over Rex's barking as he ran up to the Courier "Mighty Caesar, Legate Gaius wished to report directly to you about his pacification of the Mojave." Gaius had armor that both terrified and inspired many around him and wore it with pride in front of Caesar. He held the heads of the idiotic president Kimball, that scheming Ambassador Crocker Vulpes told him so much about and the old hopeless head of Chief Hanlon on his belt, the head of his adversary Benny, and Father Elijah's as well. Caesar did not understand the full ramifications of the old bearded man's death and that it saved the Mojave. He wore a black leather duster with the symbol of the legion with two machetes below it on his back mixed with the kilt of the legion. His helmet was a NCR Rangers mixed with Legion symbols and painted red. His arms had steel armor and his legs did as well. The female Cyberdog Roxie was with him and after Gaius pet Rex they licked and smelled each other and curled up together.

"Before we speak on your report, I wish to give you another gift, I do not think you truly realize how much you affected the war, I heard that like Lanius you are given a name of honor among the Legion and its subjects. The Wolf of the West from now on you are Gaius Lupus Superator. And we are having new armor forged for you as well." Gaius bowed his head "Thank you Imperator."

Caesar nodded his head at his grateful General and heir and spoke again "Legatus Gaius what is it you wish to say?" Gaius bowed his head while reading from his pipboy "Imperator Caesar the Powder Gangers are along the new Appian Way just like Spartacus my Tribune Dead Sea has seen to it." He was free to make such references with Vulpes because all three men knew what the Legion was based on but it was still concerning he knew so much about the history of the true Roman Empire. Even Caesar did not know some small aspects he mentioned on occasion, Gaius wanted to remind both of them of his power of intellect as well as his other gifts. Arcade sneered and also knew the information Gaius spoke of and both he and Courier stared at each other with hate for several moments until he continued.

"Those Powder Gangers in Vault 18 have already been killed or joined the Great Khans so some amongst them will become new legionaries, they knew what they were getting into Sir when I allowed them to join my tribe I told them they would get revenge on the NCR and they did and will."

Caesar was proud of how this outlander became the next heir of the Great Khans and already enacted several new laws before they became Legion and because of his words most of the Khans gladly burned their old colors and took the kilts and red of the legion. Some still held on to their tribal pride but after a generation or two of legionaries fucking the Khan women only the old will remember the days of Bitter Springs and their old ways.

"The Boomers respect your might but for now will stay independent I suggest using the aircraft from camp McCarran that I and my follower Veronica can get flying. They have one bomber but against an entire wing of fighters and vertibirds that are quickly being rebuilt we can shoot them out of the sky easily. I sent a detachment to the Searchlight airport in the South and I am not sure if they are fighters or normal planes but anyway they would help. However the use of my Legion fighter wing is only if my other plan fails, I have already sent my most peaceful and diplomatic soldiers along with my friend Karl the Frumentarius, he helped me launch the new regime over the Khans, to the Boomers and they foolishly allowed them to use the flying simulations and a few of the Boomer women are more impressed by the strong legionaries then their closed minded explosion obsessed men. I know the Legion distrust most new technology that was after the eighteen hundreds but because of the Van Graff resources and my own personal supply line we now have one full century of power armored soldiers as well as an entire cohort that has laser rifles and pistols. I do not trust them with plasma yet sir, far more volatile and one needs some experience before using them."

Caesar was impressed and although he did indeed distrust much technology if the Hegelian Dialect was truly to work some of his men would learn these new weapons and some among the Legion had already shown interest in energy weapons. Apparently they enjoyed the idea of not needing to bury or burn the bodies of the dead after they turned to ash.

Gaius continued his report "A few women from the Brotherhood of Steel and their children survived by fleeing while I slaughtered their husbands and fathers but my First Cohort captured them quickly and the boys have taken to legionary training splendidly, to be perfectly honest the Brotherhood training in some ways was more challenging to them they did need to be more selective most of them would have been knights and paladins, if we ever fight the Brotherhood in the West I suggest trying to take as many of their children as possible. Anyway our Scientia Provincia has done very well, as you can tell almost no lights flicker in Vegas anymore, the plants from Vault 22 are beginning to actually be useful instead of killing people and our crops just out of New Vegas can feed the entire Mojave for a year and they are grown in only half of the capable lands. Unfortunately many of the sharecroppers were NCR citizens who fled with the remnants of the army and need to be replaced. I have given Lanius maps of New Vegas and the ruins outside of it notifying him of any area where there would be trouble. Also there is the location that can become the new Coliseum, it is called the Thorn I have already told you about Red Lucy I believe and I wish to have her continue to control it but called the Coliseum."

Caesar did not know why he favored this woman but allowed him "You have done great services to the Legion this one request is simple enough with our new Hegalien Dialects women will need to become more central, men in the army the women as a larger support group not just to reproduce,heal, and mend armor and cloth, oh and on the topic of favors how do you like Benny's gun?" The 9mm pistol was at his right hip and he touched it fondly. It was slightly gaudy for Gaius' taste but it reminded him of all the shit he went through. The other hip had a 45mm pistol that belonged to the burned man before when he returned back from Utah. When he returned to Fortification Hill Caesar recognized it instantly and they shared no words but both knew what was done. "It ended the lives of many NCR during the battle. And final notes, the White Legs have come down from Utah and we discovered some of the survivors of the Dead Horses and Sorrows with them. They are all strong of body but the Sorrows are pacifist they need that idiotic thought beaten out of them. How are things in New Vegas?"

Vulpes answered with pride "The Omertas were successful and are becoming the dominant casino with the Gourmand claiming second and expanding. They deserved it after the full blown battle was fought before we even got here well done for your aid there Legatus by the way, many from all of the Families were killed but the best part was when the White Gloves who pretended to side with the Chairmen until their guns turned." Vulpes clearly enjoyed such opportunities for deception and betrayal and respected his friend's success in this one. Caesar also reported "I would also have you know that your companions are becoming bothersome to the men here. That Brotherhood scribe jokes with the men but her comedy falls on annoyed and deaf ears." Gaius laughed to himself, knowing Veronica of course she would joke with them, after the slaughter of her family that was all she could do. "Very well sir I will see everything sorted out. Do I have your leave?" He nodded and Gaius went to the elevator to his suite.

Caesar was glad the Courier was with them and if he failed to have children Caesar knew the Courier would be the new Augustus and inherit his empire even if Caesar never explicitly said it. But he was not planning on being celibate he would rather have his own son before adoption "Vulpes I need an heir find suitable candidates for marriage and that will be part of our triumph." Vulpes smiled "Very well sir I will get everything ready."

Arcade stepped forward "Caesar may I ask permission to speak with the Courier." He purposely said Caesar in anglicized way but he did not care. "Yes you may, your collar will blow if you leave this building so there would be no point in running." Arcade nodded and went to the elevator careful to hide the scalpel he had in his pocket as he went. Arcade no longer cared about his life only the ending of his friend's. He was lucky the Praetorians became so used to him that they did not check him for weapons.


	3. E Tu Arcade

Although the Legion had won the war for the soul of the Mojave resistance did not end at the Dam. Jacobstown was left free of Legion attacks because of Gaius' wish for them to be left out of the war. It quickly became a haven for all of the enemies of Caesar so now that kindness would be spat in his face. Boone escaped New Vegas after the betrayal at Bitter Springs along with dozens of NCR soldiers in the city itself and surrounding areas. He took command of them and gathered more soldiers with him from any base left standing that was not already on the exodus back to California. Many surviving patrols gathered in Jacobstown with him after hearing his warnings on the radio waves. Even his old friend Manny survived the battle of Novac and met up with him. The one patrol of the Brotherhood and the recon squads besides the refugees that was out before the slaughter joined them in an uneasy truce. The Bright Followers and many other Ghouls that survived returned and brought many from Novac with them before Gaius came. Many raiders from across the Mojave knew what would happen after the Legion came and accepted the pardon for aid. A few of the Kings led by the King himself and many from Freeside escaped and together with the Super mutants and Night-kin helped rebuild parts of the Resort and plant more crops as well as clearing out much of the lands outside of the lodge of wildlife.

Boone looked around at the survivors of the war, this alliance was shaping up to be just as dangerous to the legion as it was to itself. Every man and woman there had affiliations that conflicted with others but they needed to stand together to kill the Courier, because of him the Legion won and without him the Mojave would eat up the Legion just like the NCR. The few Marked Men from the Divide that survived the Courier and Ulysses also volunteered to join with Boone. This motley force was preparing to head out when Boone stood on a small podium "I am not a General I do not do speeches but we need to kill Gaius for a free Vegas, We will shoot that bastard before he even knows we are there. First we kill the outlying Legion forces and his allies like at the Big Empty and anyone who sides with the Legion in the Mojave."

Nestled in the high mountains above the ski lodge several lights could be seen. These were binoculars belonging to the enemy of Boone. Several Legion explorers in the service of Gaius watched the conglomerate of enemies. They wore brown hoods over their red cloth and armor and as experienced soldiers rubbed dirt over the red so it would not stand out. The officer turned to one "Explorer return to the Legatus and inform him of this." One who wore goggles over his eyes pulled up the hood over his buzz cut head and saluted as he ran back to New Vegas.

Gaius strode into his suite like a conqueror. The suit was cleaned recenly by his servants and he felt like he belonged here for the first time in his life. Out of the eight beings that the Courier gathered four remained in this room. Lily was becoming too insane without the meds and attacked several innocent people on the strip before Gaius spoke to her. He told his group that he and Lily were going out "For a walk in the desert." Only he came back and no one said anything. Arcade the naïve fool he was, now was the personal slave of the Mighty Caesar himself and together they helped save his life. Raul stayed although many other Ghouls were sent away from the Strip, he was allowed to stay for his loyalty to Gaius and his respect for the Legion. Veronica stayed because she had nowhere else to go.

But Cass was the one that surprised even Gaius that she stayed. She knew that she was the exact opposite of what the Legion stood for but stayed. A strong woman like her would have been put on a cross but because of who her lover was she was given a rank of honor. Gaius was glad she did stay but still did not truly understood it. He knew he was good in bed but not that good. Gaius gathered those few who remained around him "My friends I am glad you are all here I wanted to speak with you all. As you know the Legion is here to stay and I would rather you not be crucified. Veronica first stop making jokes."

She frowned and looked at the ground "Those sourpusses needed something funny."

"Calling their kilts skirts does not help." Gaius smiled slightly but continued "Veronica you are brilliant when it comes to machines and the Scientia Pronvincia could use someone like you at the Helios facility. You were there when we harnessed the power before and although we have made huge success more can be done. You can be the head of the Mecanicles Department and aid in rebuilding robots and so much more. Many of the scientists in Big Mountain have aided us and are always willing to meet new brains now and perhaps you could go there as well. It is up to you." Veronica smiled slightly and accepted and Gaius wanted to hug her but wanted to keep appearances. Although he loved another Veronica was the first of the companions he met and she meant so much to him. She was the first friend he had in the Mojave and even for a man like him he needed friendship. Before they met all he would have done was kill Benny and anyone else and probably walked the roads again but in a strange way she brought him to the Legion because New Vegas needed help and in his mind the Legion fulfilled that. It was not Mr. House who said that they both were important that convinced him but Veronica who made him believe so.

The elevator doors opened and Gaius glared with rage at his old friend "What are you doing here Doctor?" Arcade grimaced "I could ask you the same Courier don't you have a Mojave to burn." Gaius remained cool "No that comes later, but what is it you want."

Arcade saw the guns at his side but did not care as he walked forward. "I need to speak. You are an idiot. You think Caesar is what is best for the Mojave he will rape and burn and enslave." Gaius became furious and roared back "And you would have an independent Vegas, who would run it, the Brotherhood all they would do would be took take any technology and slink back into their hole." Veronica felt hurt but knew he spoke the truth and said nothing.

"The followers would…"

"The followers would patch up all the wounds of a city in anarchy, the fiends could easily overpower the Kings and burn the entire city down just because they got a bad shipment of chems. The Super Mutants of Black Mountain and other raiders would burn the roads and any travelers as they have in the past. The Powder Gangers would destroy any caravan on the road cutting New Vegas off from the world. The Deathclaws would remain because no one had a sense of duty. That is precisely it, no one had anything to believe in. Have you ever seen Washington D.C. where your beloved Enclave was? They had more advance technology than anyone except for House and they barely kept control of one corner. The Capital Wasteland is what would happen to the Mojave with no Gods and no Masters."

"You were in the Capital Wastelands?" They all were shocked but Gaius did not explain himself further. "Arcade I would suggest going back to your master before I damage his property." He enjoyed reminding him he was a slave because of how much he talked about freedom. He showed how easily freedom was destroyed and the world was better for it.

Arcade became furious and quickly pulled his scalpel out and swiped at Gaius. Gaius did not see that coming and the side of his face was badly cut. He tried to pull out his gun but suddenly a shot was heard. Gaius looked down and saw he was bleeding and did not understand why. Arcade had only a scalpel not any firearm. He turned and saw Raoul with a smoking pistol.

"Sorry Boss I heard what happened to the Ghouls the Legion found. I may not have much or be much for that matter but I am a Ghoul and proud of it." The one that actually somewhat supported the Legion and he betrayed his friend, Gaius could not help but feel hurt. Gaius knew the irony of being betrayed by a friend. Boone was probably still pissed he tried to kill him at Bitter Springs.

But Gaius quickly returned to the present and grabbed Arcade's hand as he tried to attack again. He was a poor melee fighter and as he tried to be defiant and fight back Gaius plunged his machete into Arcade's stomach and another shot was fired. This one hit Gaius in the arm but Arcade was already on the floor bleeding. He would survive if the Auto-Doc got to him but Gaius quickly turned and dropped his machete and pulled out his two pistols firing and three hit Raul in the chest and another destroyed his kneecap.

Raoul still lived but was on the ground with the life of him flowing away as he saw the Courier standing above him with his guns " I tried to help your people, I wanted them to live but now I hope every Ghoul dies a painful death after today." He emptied both clips into Raoul destroying his head and making huge holes in his chest.

After killing one former friend and seriously injuring another Gaius glared at the survivors "You could have helped me you know?" The two remaining humans and ED-E were more confused about what happened then anything. He was not surprised that they did not fight their friends but in the instant of blood rage and pain he snapped at them. Gaius fell to his knees from the pain of the last hit "Cass take me to the Auto-doc Veronica tell the Praetorians what happened and try not to …ugh... make a joke. Tell them to patch up Arcade I need to speak to him." She nodded and rushed out.

Cass brought him to his bed where an Auto Doc from Big Mountain was transported several weeks before. Through his heavy breathing he whispered and coughed "Commence bullet retrieval and repairs." He entered the machine and Cass closed the doors behind him. Arcade was allowed to survive only because of Gaius' command, Caesar would have nailed him to the cross even if he still needed a doctor after such a transgression.

After the whizzing machine stopped Gaius stepped out even more healthy then before and determined. Cass saw a dark look in his eye and tried to talk to him "Cass I was just betrayed by two people I once considered friends and I want to know why. Do not try to stop me."

She became scared of him and for him as well as he walked out of the suite wielding the scalpel he was scarred with, in the Auto-Doc he had it so the scar itself would remain as a reminder of betrayal. He went to the Penthouse where two Praetorians stood at the entrance "I wish to speak with the prisoner." Lucius walked over when he heard the voice of his friend "Amicus the Mighty Caesar has learned of the treachery and just as with the profligate Benny he has allowed you as the injured party to extract justice in the way you see fit." Gaius lifted up his scalpel with a grim look of determination, "Here it is."

Lucius actually shuddered slightly as his friend and ally went into the dark room alone. Arcade was tied to a chair and was already beaten with dry blood on his shirt and a several stitches in his chest after the Auto Doc somewhat healed him. Although what happened to him afterwards meant that it did not really help him but only prolong his suffering. Through his one eye that still was opened he saw Gaius, and he looked angry about the betrayal.

"Are you truly surprised I tried to kill you, you are a menace to the Mojave. What do you want to have another debate then and I will show you the error of the legion." Gaius tired of their debates since before he truly sided with the Legion and stayed silent. Arcade looked at his hand that wielded the scalpel and he let out a small "Oh."

Gaius was planning on cutting him in the form that the Chinese did with one thousand small cuts before but seeing him so weak now he felt pity. He had already killed so many of his friends and now another would die. There would be no true mercy here only the ending of a life. But before he did such kindness he needed answers.

"Are you connected at all with the Resistance?" Arcade laughed "Already the people of the Mojave rise against you. You will never win." Gaius felt his wanting for mercy seep away and punched Arcade hard in the side of his face "Answer me and I can make this less painless. You should know that Resistance groups rarely win without support and who are going to help them. The Enclave is dead, the NCR are wounded and the followers are being sent out of the Mojave."

"Honestly I knew there would be a resistance group, I have no connection with them but I thought your death would weaken the Legion, they do not know the Mojave like you and would die from their attempt. Since the day I met you I knew you would shape the world and I once hoped it was for the better."

"Arcade I did not join the Legion for power, wealth, or revenge. I could have gotten those from the others but I truly believe that the Legion will bring peace to the world in the end."

Gaius stood up straight and spoke as he put one hand on his friend's shoulder "Goodbye my friend." Arcade heard no sarcasm only a true sense of remorse and friendship from his voice and lowered his head as Gaius circled behind him "Please be quick." He dropped the scalpel and unsheathed his machete and cut off Arcade's head in one clean swing.

Normally he would have tied the head to his belt but with Arcade he simply walked away. He found Lucius who was surprised "I thought you would take longer." Gaius shrugged "I cut off his head, it was a good death he deserved better, Cremate the body and scatter it to the wind." Lucius nodded and two of the Praetorians dragged it away with the head and that was the last Gaius saw of Arcade.

He returned to his room and Cass came up to him "Someone wants to speak with you." He saw a Legion explorer standing at attention "Legatus I am Explorer Aeolis of the Fifth I wanted to give you my report." Gaius nodded and led him to his room and closed the door. "Speak explorer."

"The sniper Boone you informed us about survived Bitter Springs and is well enough to form a resistance at Jacobstown, they are planning something and gathered basically everyone left that hates us."

Gaius knew part of this but became intrigued "Interesting thank you Explorer return to camp, take this as well." He turned to a chest of weapons and gave him a modded hunting rifle "I reward all of my soldiers and this weapon has…been with me for a long time it has a scope and increased magazine. Use it well Decanus." He stood up straight and hid his smile at his reward and promotion.

"Thank you Legatus." Gaius nodded and he was off. After he was gone Gaius turned to the radio built into the Lucky 38 "Bring Vulpes up here we need to talk."


	4. The New Order

The triumph of Caesar would be soon and he gathered his council in his throne room of the Lucky 38 Penthouse to discuss any new reports from their continued occupation of the Mojave. Lanius stood above them all with his huge bumper sword on his armored back but Gaius stood in the center of the room with Vulpes to his right Gaius gave his report while looking at Vulpes and both coming to an understanding "Mighty Caesar I have reports coming in from the radios from the remnant Ranger Stations. They all have been cleared out either by me before the battle or afterwards by my men through force or trickery, Vulpes you will enjoy this. One of the captured Bright Followers was given a deal, either lead feral ghouls to attack Camp Foxtrot or crucifixion. He led a force of over fifty ghouls some from Searchlight and slaughtered them all but after it was done my men shot them down like dogs from the cliffs above. Almost all the ghouls around Searchlight and Nipton are now dead or scattered and should no longer be a problem."

"Very good Legatus, Lanius what do you have to report?" He was less satisfied with the results of his campaign. " The self-proclaimed Kings are causing trouble and a few have been crucified as examples but this seems to only make them more resistant, they are led by one annoying man named Pacer and I want to tear his throat out. Their leader and part of their forces fled and are lost to us for now" Gaius leaned over and whispered through his helmet "Please for the Love of Mars kill that man in the most brutal way possible I fucking hate him more than almost anyone in the Mojave, the only reason why he lives is because the Kings caused the NCR more harm than the Legion." Lanius laughed and slapped his back "I knew I liked you we shall kill them together, "The NCR are all dead in the Vegas area but the Fiends have become a problem they have attacked some of the citizens as they traveled to the Strip, I request to cleanse them with my Cohort."

"Actually it is your Legion now Legatus Lanius. Since we are now an Imperium not a roving army Legions are what you command in my name. Of course our nation will still be called the Legion by the profligates and destitute for some time but I give you the First Colorado for your homeland and your symbol is a boar for your legion. There are five thousand Legionaries under your command in Colorado and the Mojave primarily here in New Vegas, The other Legates still in our other lands are being organized with legions of their own. Gaius Lupus I give you the First Mojave with the Wolf as your symbol. The five other Legates are coming for the triumph and their legions will be given to them then."

They both bowed their heads in honor and he continued "Take Gaius with you for the Fiend Campaign he has been in their Vault, after their defeat the Strip will be safe enough for the Triumph, and during the Triumph I have a reward and service I need of all of you. My priestesses and ambassadors have searched the lands for suitable candidates and we all need successors." Lanius seemed distraught and Gaius could not understand why and grinned "Who are the lucky ones?"

"Lanius there is a large community in Kansas City part of the Heartland Conglomerate and they have sent their merchant caravans to our lands in the Southwest. One of their leaders is named Sarah and she will be our biggest supporter to create larger trade networks into the east. Gaius' gold supply has been given to them for many supplies and arms, we have already had dealings but we must make connections further east Lanius with the First Colorado legion and one more Legion that I give you control of making and naming over time and take back the lands held by raiders, other smaller towns and cities, and the Brotherhood there. Gaius there is a woman in the Northern NCR in Washington State who leads a company and small army operating form one of the Vaults up there and the area is called Darwin, her name is Anya and she has heard of you from your exploits before and after serving us and sees you as an acceptable mate as she called it."

"Ah how romantic sir." Gaius smiled and even the stoic Legionaries grinned and laughed slightly and Caesar shook his head "Yes well the Heartlands and some in the NCR are excited to know that Civilization has come to the West and after the fall of the Republic we will turn east and with their aid take all of America." The leaders of the Legion all grinned knowing that war was how they survived and more war would be brought to the world. Perhaps someday they would go North or across the Ocean but for today America was their dream.

"Vulpes Gloria Van Graff has offered herself to you, I think she likes you, having another Syndicate along with the Omertas and White Gloves will help and they are going to take up residence in the Tops now that it is empty and I would prefer a man of the Legion to help lead it." Gaius knew that Cass was angry with letting her live but since the Van Graffs no longer operate in California she was content. Gaius still was confused why she stayed but thought more about the Chairmen. For being the "coolest cats" in all of New Vegas Gaius hated all of them not just Benny and was glad they were on crosses outside of the Strip or sent to the Divide to deal with the Tunnellers or a number of other threats that they did not want to waste their own men on.

"Lucius the woman named Red Lucy who now is the controller of the Neo Coliseum from Westside wants you saying you are a great warrior, do you accept?" Lucius touched his beard and thought "I believe Legatus Gaius has told me about her, she will be a strong wife and bear me many sons and her connection will bring the people of New Vegas in our fold faster he discussed the plans for the Neo Coliseum with me and she has accepted that so this will work." Gaius knew how strong she was in bed and Lucius seemed to enjoy the fact that she had tested Legion and survived.

"Lanius I will speak to you alone later, for now return to your duties Gaius take one cohort along with Lanius and two of his and you will solve the problems in Freeside and Outer Vegas. Now if you will excuse me I have to speak with our new allies."

In a waiting room some of the most powerful people left alive in the Mojave sat like patients at a Doctor's office sitting quietly and mumbling to each other while two Praetorians watched the door. The Van Graff twins sat together while Papa Khan and Regis sat silently, they both knew that the Great Khans were already dead but be reborn into something stronger and although Papa Khan missed the glory days Regis knew this was the only option now that the NCR lost the war. They were the last two that still wore the colors of their people, the rest willingly or not burned their colors on a pyre. Mortimer and Nero on the other hand felt more kin with the Legion than any of the Californians that went in their casinos and were glad for the change of management. They were tribals and still felt so, Only the Garret Twins almost a complete contrast from the Van Graffs stood out from the others. They did not support the Legion as they conquered the lands but neither did they stop them and in this time those that stayed silent survived.

One of the Praetorians from outside opened the door and growled "You all will be in the presence of the Mighty Caesar now." They walked out of the room still silent and they saw Caesar on a high throne of technological and primordial worlds together. The Praetorians whispered to the group "Bow before your Caesar." They all fell to their knees some being pushed but Caesar did not notice or care. He had his fingers crossed and rested his head on them as he spoke " Most of you were loyal to us during and before the battle for Hoover Dam and I wish to reward you. I will announce these gifts and orders to your people at the triumph march but I wish you to get on them immediately. Gloria, Vulpes has gladly accepted your proposal." Jean-Baptiste was annoyed his sister would be marrying a barbarian but said nothing and she smiled a genuine grin after seeing him again. They had already met each other but she did not know the man in the brown suit and fedora was Legion.

"My dear I would want us to be better acquainted I already furnished the Presidential Suite in the Tops for us." Gloria smiled and grabbed his hand "I would like that, tell me have you ever heard of New Reno."

"Yes I actually spent a few weeks there, did you hear about that former NCR ranger who was looking for support and troops for the Mojave." She nodded her head "Yes and he died under mysterious… that was you? Nice work the law never suspected it of being murder, well then again they are all probably high on chems anyway." Vulpes smiled and kissed her hand, "Indeed after we are done in the Mojave I have talked about burning that city down but I will need your advice on how it is to be done."

Caesar continued after smiling to himself about the engagement "The Van Graffs now run the Tops with the support of the Families on the strip will help bring you into the fold and these are the edicts for all of you, Prostitution, alcohol, chems and gambling is still allowed however should any of you try to sell alcohol or chems to a member of the Legion, now a legionary or member of the infrastructure the criminal will be crucified and heavy fines put on the casino even if he orders you say no and report it to the Urban Cohort. However in time I want there to be less chems over time and the Urban Cohort will deal with any addicts permanatly. The amount you were forced to pay Mr. House will go down five percent and I give you far more freedoms. However to make up for it the new taxes will be put on Freeside that will be reconstructed either using your tribute or if you wish to buy out the areas our Aediles will handle it and you will have to repair it and we will receive the same taxes from those places as well." The Garret twins were disappointed but said nothing, they wished to be free of the yoke of the Legion and that was why they were willing to somewhat support them but instead it was brought to them. "You two Gaius told me of your aid of him before and that is why you will live and I give you permission to buy out the surrounding areas for other industries save weapons which belong to the Van Graffs and we will continue to buy our energy weapons from you however we have found several other sources of basic firearms." Gloria understood and with the gain of the Casino was not discouraged.

"To the Khans I award all men as full legionaries and the women can choose their husbands from those already in the legion unless already officially married, emphasis on officially, and to your leaders I will let them automatically become Decanii, they have proven it after fighting the NCR so long without support. Your chem trade will be fully brought into Freeside to help soothe the way and displace the chem makers that still live but after one year we will either start to finish the trade or stop completely depending on your success in weaning them and their actions and your biggest client unfortunately will no longer be available. You may all go now."


	5. Fate of Criminals

"Kill them all let none survive." Lanius rushed into the battle and with his large sword and cut heads and limbs away from screaming Fiends as his forces either joined in the blood fray or fired from a distance. The fiends had gathered together knowing that after their failure at McCarran the Legion would want to destroy them. They represented the last major force stopping the Legion from New Vegas itself and now that they all idiotically gathered together they could be crushed all at once. Gaius mused on this fact as he and his cohorts flanked the enemy and hid behind a hill and waited for the opportune moment to strike. His Centurion Aurelius who was honored to join his rising Legion after his friend who fought with him in several small battles asked him knelt by him "When do we attack Legatus?" He asked with excitment while Gaius looked up and saw the entire Fiend force engaged and showing their backs to Gaius' legion, after several more seconds Gaius nodded his orders and whispered "Give them hell First Mojave." Aurelius roared the command as he raised his machete and brought it down and the five hundred soldiers stood up and many fired their new laser weapons given to them by Gaius. The RCW's mowed down the enemy while the marksmen and assault carbines aimed and destroyed with precision felling many fiends in the back ranks. Those not equipped with such new technology fired with their service rifles taken from the dead NCR or rifles and shotguns common to the Legion before. New technology coupled with the brutality of the old ways would help defeat any enemy and Gaius knew just how to utilize it. After they unloaded their magazines Gaius shouted "Javelins aim and fire at will."

Dozens of spears were thrown and Gaius threw his own hitting one of the Fiends in the spine killing him quickly. Gaius was always comfortable using javelins since his childhood but preferred using his pistols. He walked casually over the sand hill with his pistols firing and taking out at least ten fiends before his legion entered the fray. The Fiend forces which numbered over one thousand quickly fell in numbers. The largest war band was Motor Runners and he wasted dozens in the assault on McCarran led by Gaius. With so many of their friends suddenly breathing no more a few sensible ones began to run away from the battle, they would make poor slaves and Gaius let them escape so Lanius' bloodlust could be sated with a hunt.

He saw a small contingent of Fiends who gathered around the officers of the Fiends thinking it would save them but in reality they became bigger targets. "First Mojave three contubernium to the holdout." Even over the din of the battle Aurelius and the Legion heard and three contubernium turned and aimed at the outliers of the group. Motor Runner was in the center with both of his dogs at his side panting and growling while Violet was on the front lines with her hounds laughing manically as her dogs were attacking the legion mongrels and cyber dogs but slowly losing her pack to the superior bred or produced dogs. Seeing this she became furious and fired her hunting rifle into the legion dogs. Driver Nephi could be seen swinging his club with unfortunately deadly precision and a pile of Legion corpses were rising around him. And finally the worst of them Cook-Cook was shooting his flamer into the ranks not caring for who he was hitting. Legion and Fiend ran in fear of the flames and many charred corpses could not be identified. Gaius wanted to kill him first for all of his crimes and rushed into the battle followed by his recruits and then the Prime Legionaries. He held the Veterans back for several minutes with Aurelius until the Fiends were broken and fleeing or the unlikely situation where they needed more support.

They crashed into the Fiend ranks knocking many over and finishing the fallen quickly. Gaius used his machete and sliced through several of the fiends with precision and rage as the fiends gave more room to the legion who slaughtered many. This was not the time for mercy and the enemy was dispatched without a second thought. The Legion had some respect for the NCR and saw them as enemies, the fiends were only seen as vermin like Mole Rats or radroaches. The Liberator sawed through arms and heads until he saw Cook-Cook. Gaius stopped and watched with disgust as the maniac was laughing at the burning corpse of a Fiend and did not see Gaius approach until the Liberator broke through his spine and he saw the blade in front of him. Gaius had expected more from this serial rapist and murderer but savored the sound of bone and flesh being destroyed. He pulled it back violently and proceeded onwards after hacking apart the monster in human form and taking his head. He found it ironic that the NCR wanted their heads as well but they belonged to the Legion now. Dozens of fiends were being cut down in a new version of Cannae with the Romans being on the outside instead and Gaius knew the battle was assured. More cowardly fiends broke through any cracks possible and escaped but the officers stayed fighting. They knew this was their last stand but Gaius wondered if they knew how quickly it would end. He saw Driver Nephi be lifted up into the air by Lanius and his back was broken on the Monster's knee and was left gasping for his last rasped breaths as his ribs were broken by legion boots and puncturing his lungs. Gaius was glad he let them live after the Battle of McCarran, they helped defeat the NCR but now their time had ended and it challenged his Legion as their first true battle and triumph.

Violet saw all of her dogs being torn apart by superior cyberdogs and mongrels and fell to the ground in defeat screaming in rage and anger. The hounds of the Legion gathered and leapt on her and tore her apart and began to feast on her corpse. Now only Motor Runner survived with a few of his raiders and chem fiends. Gaius roared orders "Back up Legion he is mine." They were given space and they regained their breath and Gaius and Lanius walked forward as the titans and heroes of the Legion fighting one more battle against Caesar's enemies. A fiend ran at them in a frenzy screaming wildly but a javelin went through him from the ranks and the others were quickly killed by javelins. Only Motor Runner and his dogs survived of the leaders. Lanius looked at Gaius and spoke "His death is my sacrifice to Mars and you get the dogs." Gaius let him have some glory and nodded and quickly pulled out his his pistols and took two shots that put down the rabid dogs quickly and Lanius swung his sword taking off Motor Runners head without a moment's hesitation. The few Fiends left alive saw how quickly their leaders died and those that could make it through the hostile ranks fled the battle. Lanius walked over to Gaius who was panting from the battle "That was a good fight Amicus I am glad you joined us as a member of the Legion because I would have had to kill you had you joined House or the NCR." Gaius laughed "Indeed you would have had to try, now succeeding in killing me on the other hands seems a little bit more difficult." The First Mojave laughed and showed pride in their Legatus while the First Colorado was now expecting theirs to retort.

Lanius stepped forward "At the triumph celebration I challenge you to a duel using swords no guns or stimpacks will save you." Gaius looked up and touched the Liberator affectionately "Very well I will defeat you then." The Legion watched these two titans stand off and just as suddenly walked away like a storm that just passed overhead. Gaius yelled "I will let Lanius kill the mongrel fiends that fled he needs something after my cohorts' success before the battle. Now come First Mojave to Vault 3." His men laughed and cheered and marched back to the Vault where they would finish off any survivors there and take whatever supplies the fiends had while Lanius' hounds raced into the desert and screams were already heard.

Gaius sent his men to scout out the shanties and quickly put an end to the catatonic Fiends who were too high to move while Gaius went straight to the throne room of Motor Runner and sat on the throne with Roxie and a pack of her cyber dog pups at his side in a parody of Motor Runner. A contubernium of Legionaries came in with a group of captives. "Sir one says he is a ranger what should we do?" Gaius remembered Colonel Hsu asking for help saving him, of course he did not help since he already secretly declared for Caesar and one more enemy ranger was one more week of resistance. "Ah the great Ranger who got captured, send him to the new Coliseum the rest will be sold or executed." One of the young idealistic men stepped forward and Gaius stopped his men from killing him with a wave of his hand. His legion now would obey him without question and he let the man speak, "We are not chattel to be sold on the whims of others we are free human beings."

Gaius began to laugh and his soldiers followed along awkwardly sometimes failing to understand humor after such a stoic life so far "Tell me what does being human mean? Is it being sentient because then Super Mutants and Ghouls are human too but they are not. They are abominations that can think and speak but deserve no mercy or sympathy." The betrayal of Raoul still pained him and he continued with further venom in his voice. "I do not see how simply existing means you have any right, I did not have the right to take any of you, but I have the strength and will to do it, you had the strength to fight against the Fiends and possibly die like a warrior but you did not so now you are a capture, instead you are to be sold for the pleasure and gain of others, take them away." The young man glared at Gaius as he was dragged away but after so long a life of suffering surrounding him both in others and himself Gaius no longer cared. Seeing one's own family being raped and killed tends to affect the mind and leave it slightly broken.

After taking all the supplies in the Vault and setting up a fort there to get rid of any more Fiends or Chem addicts hiding in the area Gaius returned triumphant back to Freeside the following day. The crowds actually cheered as they saw the beaten Fiends and many were abused by the crowd as they were marched to the pens surrounding the broken buildings. A few did not make it through the march and were stabbed by shivs and other concealed weapons. Gaius did not care and may have given some to the crowd for specific fiends left alive.

His cohorts waited for Lanius who returned with dozens of captures to be sent into the Vaults to clear them out with the other fodder. "Ready to deal with the Kings?" Lanius nodded and Gaius stood on a platform and shouted "People of Freeside let me ask you a question, is the new order fair?" The people who gathered shrugged or a few who hated the NCR nodded with excitement and shouted their support leading more of the crowd to agree "Our rules are simple, serve the Legion by letting some be brought in, some who are criminals become slaves but the rest are left in peace and all we ask is tribute and you are as free as anyone in this post-apocalyptic world can be. But what happens when the rules are broken?"

The people were confused and he pointed to the Kings "The King himself fled like a coward and now fights as part of a resistance that has been problematic in the northern roads, food from the North is stolen from you for their resistance and they are being supported and supplied by the Kings left here." Gaius turned slightly and lifted his hand slightly as half of the Legionaries turned and rushed into the King's place and other Kings holdings and dragged many of them and their supporters out. Pacer was beaten before he came and Gloria Van Graff and her soon to be husband Vulpes watched from the crowd after being invited by Gaius as he was beaten down by Gaius who wore brass knuckles. She was all too happy this pathetic man would suffer for his insinuation of being with her. She insulted her and her family with these insinuations and once tried to bed her.

"This man broke the peace that we have fought so hard for, he and the other Kings and anyone who would join them are to be sent to the Vaults and other dangerous areas, they will die so that the people of the Mojave and the Legion's lands are kept safe. Move them out." He turned to the crowd and smiled "Have a Nice Day."

In Jacobstonwn one of the Kings soldiers found Boone and tried to salute. It was awkward and unnecessary "What is it?" The gangster stammered for a few seconds while the sniper grew impatient "A man is outside. I think he is NCR and says he has information you will want."

He agreed and they walked to the gate and saw a NCR officer "Captain Ronald Curtis, I and part of my squad survived the Battle of Camp McCarran. We went undercover and spied on the Legion forces, here are certain positions and officers that if killed will weaken their power more than just any random base. We will bleed them with the death of these officers." Boone was uneasy about this "How am I to trust this?" Curtis shrugged "I am NCR like you for one, I am an officer still fighting this war even if California is not. I have given the information to several other resistance groups such as the few Powder Gangers left who are hiding in Hidden Valley, and they will use it as they want so will you alos you are the largest resistance group left and will make the most impact." He left as quickly as he came and radioed someone. "It worked sir."


	6. Crackdown

Gaius and his cabal of followers gathered in the now lonely presidential suite. He was wearing the armor that Caesar had forged that was that of a wolf. His helmet was the snout and he wore black armor with a red wolf painted beneath a golden bull. Vulpes sat closest to him with Aurelius, Dead Sea, Alexus, Alerio and several other officers of his legion. "Gentlemen I have gathered you here today because I trust each and every single one of you, what I say now will be treasonous but I truly believe it is worth it." Vulpes was already in on this and offered him the entire Fruementarus in the Mojave to him "I know exactly where the resistance is hiding, Explorer Centurion Alerio had watched them for weeks now. One of our frumentarii has informed them of Legion positions that were held by the First Colorado. I am responsible for Lanius losing many of his up and coming officers he will have to find more soon or more of his forces will fall into disorder. But I need all of you with me if we are to save the Imperium before it even truly begins."

They all trusted him and if there was any hesitance none showed it. Gaius continued while gazing on the map of the Mojave "I will lead the First Mojave into Jacobstown and we will destroy them all, I will go first with a small band of expert legion assassins. We will execute any enemies we find outside of the lodge and close in on them. Lanius will have problems of his own and will not be able to support us. Lanius must be seen to be a failure in the eyes of Caesar, I do not truly know his intentions for succession but Lanius cannot lead the Imperium or it will crumble in a year or two. Do I have all of you as my supporters in this treason for the imperium?" They all stood up and saluted him and Vulpes spoke to the other officers informing them of his role "I and twenty frumentarus are staying and two days after you leave we will cause chaos through New Vegas. I have contacts with a few resistance supporters here and they will attack Lanius and we will bring them to justice afterwards. While this is happening you will crush Jacobstown and we will have the honor of being the Mighty Caesar's favorite legion."

Gaius nodded "If the secret that was revealed here leaves this room we are all doomed. Some may still feel as though they still should inform Caesar, to dissuade you I offer further rewards as well as justifications. All of you will be promoted and given lands to control once this is over if I become his successor or when we succeed at Jacobstown and are given further gifts from Caesar. I want us to move out soon."

They nodded and set to their work. Antony was the master of Hounds of the First Mojave and because of him and his fellow hounds men the First Mojave had over two hundred mongrels and cyberdogs with the five cohorts of the First Mojave Gaius was taking with him. There were one hundred explorers that were sent ahead to clear the path and scout the enemy. Gaius waited until they returned with reports and with a force of fifty of the best killers of the legion readied himself to leave. He watched the praetorian guard he was forming, a vexillarius, and two dozen veteran legionaries and veteran decanii and explorers ready themselves for the trek. They were coming for Boone and this time he would not escape.

Gaius made the pace for his force and went up the mountain instead of heading down the road. After the first day they stationed themselves in the abandoned ranger station. Gaius laid in bed but could not sleep. He was anxious for the future and felt lost in a tidal wave as everything was happening so fast.

After the second day Gaius had his men clear out any animals from one of the mines close to the Lodge and that became the staging point of their raids. They watched several squads of NCR and King forces coupled with one super mutant in each squad securing their border and killing any wild animals.

Gaius was at a table analyzing a map when one of his explorers reported in "Legatus a squad with three NCR, two raiders, and a Super Mutant is heading this way." Gaius grinned in excitement, "Are the mines in place?" The explorer nodded and Gaius began to arm himself and wore armor like the explorers for this mission.

His fierce band of warriors headed out and readied themselves as they hid behind one of the many rocks dotting the forest. He heard his soldiers give prayers to Mars and offered sacrifices to him. Gaius has always been conflicted when it came to faith, he still carried the scripture given to him by Daniel and read it during his darkest days.

Now he was going to break the fifth commandment again as he aimed his rifle at one of the NCR soldiers. The Super mutant was on point and was closing in on a frag mine placed on the road. A few seconds later his giant green leg stepped directly on it blowing it up and blowing him away. The Legion began to fire on the troopers and they quickly fell as the bullets crashed into their bodies and heads. Giaus took two of the squad down and after the brief firefight they all went forward. "Send Jacobstown a message."

The explorers nodded and tow dragged one of the bodies away after writing something on his chest with a knife. Gaius returned to his headquarters and one of his officers reported "Sir the rest of the legion is on the move."

"Good connect me with Vulpes I will speak to him alone." The officer nodded and quickly radioed in for Vulpes. His grim voice answered "Yes Legatus?"

"We found our first squad and my men will be hunting for more during the night I heard the Legion is coming you will still go forward with your plan." There was a moment's hesitation "Sir what if Lanius finds out?"

"Then he will spark a Civil War and we will have to put him done, but I doubt he will discover it do not worry we will have our new world order."

In the morning Boone looked outside his window to see a crowd gather at the agtes. He grabbed his rifle and quickly headed out. He had to push past humans and push much harder past mutants.

"Marcus what happened." Marcus turned to his friend who oddly he met through Gaius "Last night one of our patrols was attacked and there is writing on here." Boone leaned down and read I came I saw I will Conquer Boone realized the quote from his former friend saying it so often "Ready the walls we are under siege." Gaius saw them scurry around and smiled from the hills.


	7. Cloudburst

Gaius and his explorers now resided in the night stalker cave after it was cleaned out before as the rest of the Legion circled the ski lodge. They began to build small trenches and post around it and any time one of the Resistance fighters would try to move they were quickly taken out.

Boone watched from the building as a squad of NCR soldiers decided to take on the Legion and ran forward. The first was shot in the head probably by Gaius and the rest were mowed down after killing two recruits. "Damn it more wasted lives."

"War will make corpses of us all Boone." He turned to see the sage in the form of a mutant "Marcus what can we do the Legion won the Mojave we have no allies." Marcus disagreed "We do have some more allies Gaius did not clear Black Mountain as much as he thought, it actually had a small vault under it and as the Legion expanded across the Mojave I told some of my mutants to go there to survive. There are three hundred mutants there. They will come. Other than that we have to continue to fight a war of attrition the Legion should not be fighting like this."

"If Gaius told them all to fight using clubs they asked from what kind of tree." Marcus was surprised "I did not know him well enough does he truly have that kind of power?" Boone nodded "In time I bet he will take the entire legion for himself. Excuse me." He grabbed his rifle and aimed at a scope and fired.

He saw the bullet destroy the head of an explorer that ventured too far forward and smiled. Gaius moved back as he saw his soldier suddenly be killed "Boone damn it all, we should have taken this days ago. Send in two contubernium of recruits."

His officers were surprised "But sir…" Gaius glared "Do not question me send three in." They saluted and a flag was raised and suddenly thirty men rushed forward. The Super mutants that stayed in a small bunker made from wood were surprised and began to fire their hunting rifles. The men fell one by one but overcame the hutch and began to hack and fire on the Super mutants. The remaining fifteen ran into the ski lodge lawn and fire on a few NCR and raiders before being shot by sniper fire.

"See we just took down their forward position and I counted seven of their soldiers as well as waste their ammo." He grabbed his carbine and aimed at one fot eh raiders who was grabbing the guns and fired taking him out. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BOONE."

Vulpes waited for several days after the First Mojave left before he would make his move. He worked with the Omerta accomplices and placed several high explosive devices across Outer Vegas as well as paid a few raiders and criminals left to attack Legion bases telling them that they were undermanned.

"Can I come in?" He turned and saw his soon to be wife standing at the door "What are you doing Vulpes?" He turned back and watched New Vegas "Planning something big, would you like to join me?"

She smiled and brought a chair to the table and saw he was holding a button "What is that for?" He lifted a finger and whispered "A surprise… and now." He saw the firing of guns across the First Colorado's positions and pressed the button. Dozens of pounds of C4 across the area blew up in a fiery explosion.

They were both surprised at the blast and Gloria turned to him "SO Gaius is making his move?" He turned to her in surprise and she bent her head in a manner that was saying "Obviously I knew that." Vulpes nodded "Yes and once he wins this war he will give me Utah after I crush the remnants of the Mormons there."

"An entire state no wonder you joined him." He mused as he watched through his binoculars the ensuing battle "Not really I joined him because I know one day Caesar will die, it was only by Gaius' hand that he staved it off and still lives. I will be part of the New World Order because I believe in it not for glory… oh watch that building burn." He handed the binoculars to her and she leaned on him as they watched a war being waged.

Lanius was inspecting one of the bases before the attack and saw a huge group of raiders running at his position. He knew what this meant and grabbed his bumper sword and rushed forward to the slaughter. He got out just in time as the C4 burned the tower he was by killing seven of his men. Lanius roared his fury as his sword cut through ten of the raiders before they ran again.

He was panting as one of his newly recruited Decanii came forward "Sir what should we do?" He smacked the man in the head "We find these raiders and kill them all Is aw more explosions this is not the only fortification that was attacked and we will find out who is behind it."

His forces ran ragged across the broken city taking down any of the raiders and criminals and all they said was that a man in a suit paid them and told them there were riches. Now men in suits were not that clear of a description until one of them said he had black hair and pale skin. Lanius roared in rage and slaughtered the man who told him as well as a few of his men before he turned to his decani "Slaughter anymore you find I am going back to New Vegas."

During this time Neil and his forces saw the explosions as well "Some of our friends must be fighting the legion, come on we have to help them." The Night Kin and Mutants roared their approval and marched at a double pace forward into the bases of the Legions. The survivors of the first attack were unprepared for the giant monsters that slaughtered them with machine guns and swords and clubs.

Lanius found Vulpes in the Penthouse bar with his fiancée and grabbed him by his throat "Why did you do this?" Vulpes gasped for air and barely let out "Did what?" Lanius would have none of his trickery "You know well what happened."

"Lanius stop this what is happening." They turned and saw Caesar and Lanius let go of Vulpes and bowed his head "Mighty Caesar I believe he had some nefarious plot that caused destruction among my legion."

"A plot like sending three hundred very angry Super Mutants tearing up outer Vegas." Lanius was taken aback by this new information "What do you mean sir?" Caesar led him to the window and used a pair of binoculars "Look at the outermost part by the highway."

Lanius looked and saw dozens of super mutants overcoming his ranks "Sir I must go there and crush them." Caesar nodded "See that you do Gaius already is crushing the Resistance in the North you can use the Urban Legion for this battle as well. Vulpes I need you to send our explorers back to Colorado and get more recruits for Lanius' legion." He nodded and after he turned gave a grim smile only his love saw.


	8. Revelation

Far away in the Vault where Pacer was sent to die only he and a few Kings were left, the fiends all died days ago because of the radiation or ghouls. One of his friends looked out a window and shouted "I think some more ghouls are coming." Pacer grabbed his pistol they found in the armory and went against a wall after grabbing some more Rad-X which ironically they had in a large supply here. The Ghouls raced towards the door and smashed against the heavy steel not even damaging it. Pacer took a deep breath and nodded to one of the Kings who was at the door controls. He clicked the button and the Kings turned and unloaded their clips into the Ghouls. They all fell quickly before realizing what had just happened and afterwards Pacer listened for any more Ghouls. The Vault seemed eerily silent as they walked down the halls.

Suddenly he turned and heard music from one of the rooms they had not yet checked out. They all went in and saw a Fiend with a Pip boy lying dead on the ground "It must have turned on when he fell." They all looked around and saw dozens of books and smiled. Pacer grabbed the first one he saw called the Rise and Fall of Rome. "What is Rome?"

They all shrugged and he looked through the book and saw similar images in reality as in this book. Pacer realized that like how the Enclave wanted a return of the Old America the Legion wanted to return to this Rome. "Men we have survived long enough and I think killed every Ghoul let's go home."

They cheered believing that the Legion will be merciful and give them all land. Even Pacer who was normally cynical hoped for this to be true although now he could blackmail them as well with the book he tucked under his arm. He would use this against Caesar and become a true king.

This is smaller partly because I kind of forgot about this arch until after I wrote several other chapter


	9. Triumph

The horns announcing the beginning of the triumph was heard through the city as huge crowds, some forced to come from the surrounding areas but most were loyal and willing citizens of the Imperium, gathered on the streets as most of the Legion stationed in New Vegas marched down the new road straight to the Strip. Many gave cheers, some false others true knowing that they were the lucky ones, a few cried but a remaining few were wondering what this truly meant for them and the world. Gaius marched with three of his cohorts first down the road to New Vegas wearing a new wolf helmet although the fur is that of a coyote he is called the Wolf of the West now by all. Lanius followed with his forces and Lucius walked in front of Caesar with the Praetorians. Caesar was on a machine many were shocked by. It was designed like a chariot but had an engine and a pilot moved it down the street while he in his red and fur attire waved to the masses. There was no man besides him to tell him that he was mortal, Caesar felt as though he truly was the Avatar of Mars. The people were afraid of the vehicle as well as the man on it, they had seen the broken husk of cars before but never saw one actual move. The people cheered and many came from Arizona and Colorado and had known the face of Caesar for years on coins but rarely saw him in person. Now this son of Mars stood in front of them many cried tears of joy.

They stopped when they reached a stage with several officers and enemy of the Legion knelling with guards surrounding them. Caesar dismounted his chariot and stood in front of them and the crowd and shouted "People of the Mojave we came as conquerors but I no longer want you to see us as that, we will become your army, your police, your people, accept us like you did not with the NCR and we will make these lands great again. But first we must end the resistance of our united enemies. There was a resistance and assassination attempt against me that your new leaders detected and many of the survivors will either help rebuild the city as slaves or be executed here and now. And then we shall have peace, our legion is setting up new forts and settlements through the Mojave and our other lands which you are now free to journey to for trade or adventure. Now to the defeated."

He stepped forward and spoke quietly to Hsu "You have witnessed the death throes of your nation, now how do you feel about that?" Hsu said nothing save "Death to tyrants." Gaius was impressed by his strength of will but that did nothing for him as his head rolled down the steps and was picked up by a legionary soldier who held it high with pride in his leader. The head was placed with the hundred or so others collected by Gaius and the legion since the invasion and put outside of the Lucky 38. Few other officers survived Gaius' raids on resistance outpost and the siege of Jacobstown and their heads were already on spikes. They did not deserve such a ceremony.

Next came the Super Mutant Marcus who had given up any hope for freedom. He could have broken his chains and escaped but all of his friends were killed by Gaius and his forces and Jacobstown was taken by the Legion. He had nothing to live for anymore and he lowered his head and gave a small smile "The die is already cast." Caesar nodded and spoke quietly "It will be painless Gaius asked for that and I understand why." He raised his sword high in the air and with a swing Marcus, one of the last of the First Generation of Super Mutants was killed. After several more minutes of executions Caesar was finished. He took several breaths and shouted "People of the Imperium the Legion is no longer a band of soldiers, we are an Empire and I am the Imperator."

One of the priests of Mars stepped forward with a golden wreath. Caesar knelt down and after the priest chanted and placed the crown on his head the crowd cheered. "People of the Imperium hear me, the Van Graffs now control the Tops, each Province will have to finance and raise a legion. New crops will be spread across the Imperium. We will prosper. Ave Imperium." He raised his right hand like in the days of Rome and so too did the crowd. Gaius stood at his side filled with pride in the Imperium and himself, in the last few months every threat to the Imperium in the Mojave has been dealt with and now he can claim his rewards. But there was one more thing he had to do

Gaius leaned over to Casaer while he waved to the crowd "May I be excused for a hour or so there is something I need to do." He turned his head but still waved "Yes you have my permission go do what you need to do." After the triumph march and before the weddings began Gaius went to the cell where Boone was left broken and bleeding after his interrogation. "Hello Boone." He did not move but spoke "Hello Judas so a legion and state are your thirty pieces of silver?"

"I am surprised you know the Bible, a stupid NCR soldier like you I thought you only read picture books." Boone stood up and raced to the bars trying to grab Gaius. Gaius casually stepped backwards with a smile "Ah this all went so perfectly, I am glad I did not kill you at Bitter Springs."

"What was there to gain from me living you wasted your legions lives against me?" Gaius smiled "Well you were the only person left that could unite squabbling factions, honestly if you were a Courier like me you could have changed the world the way the Lone Wanderer did in the Capital Wastelands. It was easier to have someone gather up the remnants of all of our enemies together so we could kill them all in one fell swoop."

Boone did not want to think of the Siege and asked one final request "You never told me how you know so much about the Capital Wasteland by the way I think I deserve that at least." Gaius nodded "Indeed well I was actually born in Louisiana beautiful place even with all of the nuclear radiation. I was born in one of the Cajun tribes that survived by fleeing deeper into the bayous and swamps if you even know what those words mean. My father wanted to name me Luc but my mother found a picture of her great great grandfather had with his family and the people he saved from the End of the World and found out he was also named Gaius and she wanted to name me after him since it was because of his actions that the entire Tribe was even around because he saved a huge group of people by moving them into his personal vault under the swamps."

"I had no idea you were from Louisiana but how does that connect with the Capital Wasteland." Gaius sighed "If you want me to tell you my life story you are going to have to be patient." They both laughed for several seconds before they returned to the harsh reality of the world "I was raised as a tribal and could hunt and kill small things before I was seven. The Brotherhood had a small outpost nearby and they were convinced we had technology, ironically our tech was probably equal with the seventeen hundreds if even that. They came in the name of progress and I watched as they tore my father apart with laser rifles. My mother was a beautiful woman and for men who have been fighting for most of their lives she seemed a fine prize. I watched as they raped and killed her. You can see how that may have damaged my sanity a bit. The Brotherhood there was much less noble then other places like the Mojave and California. They killed almost everyone and took the children to train as Brotherhood soldiers. For three years I went through grueling training but I escaped that hell hole but not without mental or physical scars. I fled back to the bayous and fought a war against brotherhood soldiers. I killed my first man when I was twelve, A Brotherhood scout that found me. I can still remember his face I used a pistol I found and shot him in the chest and then the left eye. After that I went east I heard that the Enclave needed soldiers. My father constantly talked about them before he died he loved the Enclave although it had done nothing for him. He told me how they would recreate America and make everything better again. I went through the South and somehow survived. I had to hunt, steal, kill, and many other nasty activities to survive but I endured. Also being by yourself you had to learn to do everything and I found dozens of good medical books at one of the old universities and I honed those skills with the raiders I worked with. Once I was almost eaten by a tribe of cannibals but I grabbed my knife and cut out one of their livers and ate it. They accepted me and helped me on my way. I finally made it to the Capital Wastelands and hooked up with a tribe of raiders at Evergreen Mills."

"That is probably not who you were expecting to side with." Gaius shook his head "Indeed, I was expecting the Capital Wastelands to actually be a paradise with the Enclave controlling everything. I…was sorely disappointed and by this time I was twenty one when a guy from the Vault 101 destroyed the Enclave and the Brotherhood took control of the Capital Wasteland. Now me, with my obvious Brotherhood bias did not want to stay. I convinced the raiders to attack one of the Brotherhood bases in a last do or die mission. I was important and powerful enough that my plan worked. They all died as I expected and I scavenged their supplies and headed North West. I met up with the Commonwealth and they hired me as a Courier and went to Illinois. I walked across America for four years and I was hired by the Mojave Express last year and you know the rest."

Boone nodded and asked "So what happens now?" Gaius smiled and put down his wolf helm "I will tell you why you were important, remember Captain Curtis?" Boone was shocked he knew who he was "Yeah why?" Gaius laughed and lifted up his hand "You are going to love this, he works for me he is a frumentarius and I convinced his master Vulpes to use him so you would work for us." Boone put his hands to his head "But I killed legion."

"Not my legion though very big difference in reality, every base you attacked and wasted lives on were commanded by Lanius you attacked the First Colorado while my Legion the First Mojave was comfortably down south cleaning up any enemies there before we went North. You targeted allies of Lanius, I know a Civil War will happen in the future with Lanius siding against me and you took out men who could become great commanders before they had the chance. I always knew you were at Jacobstown from the Battle of Hoover Dam a message went through telling me a resistance was there and I watched you for several months biding my time. Thank you for taking care of many of my enemies and lowering the amount of soldiers you had as well and I give you one gift for it." Boone raised his eyebrow "And what would that be?"

"Tell me what your wife looked like, close your eyes if it helps picture her." Boone stood up straight and spoke "She had dark blond hair with bangs that constantly fell over her eyes, I always said she looked beautiful with it because it made her brown eyes more mysterious you know and I loved moving her hair away. Whenever I did something she did not like I tried to convince her to forgive me. She did and even when she was disappointed she lifted her right side of her red lips up in a half smile. I loved…"

A shot rang out and Boone fell dead to the floor. Gaius put away his pistol "I hope you died in peace Boone." He left and turned to the Decanus in command of the cell block "Have all of the prisoners killed I need to return to the Triumph." Many of them may have heard his plans and he could not have any loose ends. Had the soldier not have been of the First Mojave he may have had to kill him too.

The Decanus nodded and he sent his soldiers in the cells and quickly executed the unlucky men and women left alive from the Battle of Jacobstown. Gaius returned to the Lucky 38 where the crowd gathered and he saw Lanius stand with the beautiful and tough Sarah, Gloria and Vulpes were already a happy couple and were doting over each other. It was unbecoming of a Legion officer but no one cared and Caesar turned and saw Gaius "Ah your wife has arrived you finally get to see her this is Natalie." A woman wearing a red dress stepped forward. She was stunning and Gaius was taken aback by her beauty. She had bright blond hair and blue eyes in contrast with his dark hair and she spoke with a silvery voice. However for all of her beauty she still seemed strong and hardened by the Apocalyptic world "So you are Gaius, I am impressed indeed, you have the support of Darwin now let's get married." Oddly enough that was not even the weirdest introduction he ever had, he nodded and took her arm as a Priest of Mars spoke the word and the ceremony passed in what felt like moments as he watched his bride. He heard she was beautiful from the ambassador but words truly could not describe her. A lingering guilt over Cass was beginning to fade every time she smiled. Gaius saw that Caesar and his wife were already holding hands. She was a woman from Illinois whose people were actively fighting the Brotherhood there and needed Legion support. Normally Gaius would enjoy such power plays but he could only fixate on his new wife.

"By the Power of Mars and the Will of Caesar these two strong souls will be united together until the end of days." Gaius held her and kissed her deeply while the crowd cheered for them." Cass had already left New Vegas weeks before the Triumph. She and her new caravan was staying in the Crimson Caravan compound before the Triumph and went on their way and hopefully would be safe in the NCR before anything happened to her.

Cass and her caravan walked slowly under the heat of the Mojave sun as they passed the Quarry Junction where she helped Gaius clear out the Deathclaws, one of the more terrifying moments of her life she thought to herself. The caravan stopped however when they saw a man standing between them and the opening of the ravine. "I am Centurion Brutus commander of the First Spear of the Mighty Lanius' Legion the First Colorado." Cass folded her arms "Good for you what does that mean to me, Caesar gave me the mark and I can leave now."

He shook his head and suddenly one hundred legionaries appeared from the Quarry and the small mining town. "I am afraid that does not matter, Legatus Lanius is an enemy of all NCR and now that you are away from your lover we can deal with you." She pulled out her rifle and fired at him but her caravan was overrun. She was shot in the arm and leg and fell to the ground. Brutus stepped forward "I heard how you fuck every soldier you see, I would like to see that." Cass would not be a slave or this bastard's toy and quickly reached for her pistol and placed it to her head. "Fuck the Legion."


End file.
